RICTUSEMPRA
by Nigriv Guilmain
Summary: Oneshot. Un pequeño paseo con algunos de los habitantes de Hogwarts en diversas épocas a través de la mano de la guía que menos esperaís. Es algo corto que hice para un reto que me lanzaron. Espero que os guste.


**RICTUSEMPRA **

Me gustaría saber a cual de los cuatro se le ocurrió tan maravillosa idea… ¡Para ellos claro! Que maldita la gracia que me hace a mí. Ja, ja, ja, ¿Irónico verdad? ¿Sería por mi forma? Porque… ¡NO ME LO EXPLICO! En fin, cada cual que aguante su suplicio.

De lo primero que recuerdo tener conciencia es de verlos a los cuatro ante mí., aunque claro vete a saber cual de ellos fue quién elevó su varita hacia mí para hechizarme porque… Me gustaría contarle lo poco agradable que es vivir cientos, miles de años, aguantando este martirio.

¿Sería el más goloso? Sí, ese muchacho algo alocado, de pelo cobrizo que gustaba venir aquí cada noche, a escondidas, a comer dulces. Es el que más probable veo que lo hiciera, pues también es a sus alumnos a los que más tengo que soportar. Por que el otro, serio y estirado… No me imagino tal delirio a no ser que fuera para darme martirio físico. Casi nunca se dejaba ver, éste lugar era demasiado bajo para "su señoría" a pesar de que él habitaba la parte más oscura de todo el castillo. Me alegro de no tener que tratar a menudo con sus discípulos.

¿Y que decir de ellas? Una siempre me pareció demasiado seria para elegir esta opción, pero ¿quién la conocía realmente? No quiero pensar que una dama tan hermosa e inteligente me tratara así. Y la otra… apocada, siempre tras los demás, complementaría sí pero casi apartada; sus aposentos caen cerca de aquí y es a la que más veía pasar, pero tampoco creo que fuera ella.

Este tipo de humor lo veo más propio de un hombre. El león, tuvo que ser el león quien decidiera esta contraseña. ¡¡Estoy casi segura!! Todo el cariño que le tenía lo acabaré perdiendo con mis risas.

A través de tantos años muchos de ellos han alzado un dedo hacia mí y, cada vez que los veo acercárseme con sonrisa traviesa o fugaz mirada hacia los lados evitando ser descubiertos, no puedo evitar el echarme a temblar, para bien o para mal ya se lo que me 'espera'.

>>>>>>

Había, no hace mucho tiempo, un par de pilluelos, idénticos hasta en la raíz de su rojo pelo, que venían a visitarnos casi a diario. Parece que no les dieran de comer lo suficiente y, aunque golosos, nunca abusaban de lo que se llevaban si no era por celebrar algún tipo de fiesta, lo cual creo que hacían demasiado a menudo. Pero como ya dije, es con los Gryffindor con los que más tengo que lidiar.

Y luego están esos otros dos, ¡A esos sí que no los soporto! Parecen cerdos cebados en intensivo, lo cual no me extraña, raro es el día que no pasan por aquí un mínimo de dos veces. ¡¿Qué nadie les dijo que se trata de hacer reír?! El arte de hacer cosquillas es algo muy sutil, algo que sus enormes y gruesos dedos nunca llegaran a conseguir. Cada vez que los veo aparecer desearía tener piernas para salir corriendo.

Aunque también son sus dedos los mismos que me recuerdan otros, grandes y torpes sí, pero no por desidia al cuidarse, sino por necesidad. Un muchacho, todo él enorme, tan grande como su corazón, que siempre se disculpaba por su torpeza al accionarme. Al menos tuve la posibilidad de verlo crecer y, aunque sus dedos sigan sin ser delicados como los de esos dos cerdos, no me importa, aún hoy, las pocas veces que viene por aquí, lo recibo con cariño por lo bonachón que es. Pero de esos Slytherin… ¡¡ Cómo deseo que llegue el día en que abandonen el colegio!!

¿¿Pero qué digo?? No puedo decir eso, pues entonces también él nos abandonará. No viene muy a menudo pero cuando lo hace, sus verdes ojos ya me cautivan desde la distancia. Los miro y me pierdo en ellos pensando deleitada que el verde de mi piel pueda fundirse en el verde esmeralda de tan maravillosos luceros. ¡AY! Su solo recuerdo me hace suspirar. Ojalá viniera a visitar a Dobby más a menudo. Y luego está ese toque, ese niño sí que sabe acariciar. ¿Pero de qué me extraño? Cuando el simple recuerdo de sus dedos ya me hace temblar y me estremezco con la añoranza de otro toque, otros dedos que años atrás me acariciaban igual.

Casi siempre llegaba oculto, invisible bajo su capa, acompañado por silenciosas pisadas que no diferenciabas hasta que la contraseña era aplicada. Se como era, idéntico a él excepto en sus ojos -"¿color avellanas eran?"- Porque aunque rara vez, alguna de ellas sí que llegó sin la capa. Pero no lo conocía porque se ocultara a mi vista, sino por ese toque tan sutil al pedirme paso, ese mismo que ahora tiene su hijo. Creo que sería capaz de reconocerlo al instante, aunque él también llegara envuelto en un manto de invisibilidad.

¡Por Merlín y todos los fundadores! Ahora que me acuerdo… Vaya amistades que frecuentaba. Ese otro joven, tan apuesto como arrogante; bien sabía él dónde tenía que poner sus codiciados dedos y sin embargo, cada vez que traía a una de sus muchas conquistas, recorría toda mi anatomía para que la chica en cuestión no fuera después capaz de hallar mi punto clave. Sé que así se aseguraba que, cuando alguna estaba decaída y deseaba chocolates lo fueran a buscar. Pero su humor en esos momentos a mí se me antojaba tan negro como su apellido.

La cantidad de chiquillas Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que tuve que aguantar intentando encontrar el punto exacto de mis curvas que propiciaran la apertura. Siempre preferí a los chicos, una razón más para pensar que fue el león quién me hechizó a responder de este modo.

Me acuerdo de otra muchacha… también Gryffindor, inteligente cual Ravenclaw aunque no pertenezca a ellos. Rara vez apareció por aquí siendo alumna y sin embargo ahora que es Jefa de la que un día fue su casa, acude a las cocinas casi a diario, no para buscar sustento sino para comprobar que todo esté perfecto cada día en el Gran Comedor. El paso de los años le hizo más severa y su porte, ya serio en su juventud, se acrecentó. Siempre que viene me advierte que no deje pasar al director, que no es bueno para su salud… pero yo no puedo decidir eso, no cuando tan finos y largos dedos saben el punto exacto que les da paso a su ansiado pastel de "arándonos"

Y hablando de pastel de arándanos… Hace como 15 años que esa receta es muy requerida en estas cocinas Que es raro ver a los que de alumnos casi nunca venían a visitarme y sin embargo siendo profesores lo hacen más que de jóvenes. Sí, otro Jefe de Casa, estirado, frío y distante, de profundos ojos negros y gesto altivo. Si lo conocía era de verlo pasar por aquí porque un Slytherin de su categoría y renombre nunca se rebajaría a entrar en estas dependencias, y sin embargo no pude olvidarme de él, su pelo grasiento, su siempre eterno olor a poción… Hoy día el trabajo lo absorbe y solo a veces, pocas veces, acude a las cocinas a por su codiciado pastel de arándanos. Dumbledore lo acompaña generalmente, tal vez lo traiga a comer casi obligado, así que muy pocas veces disfruto de su tacto delicado, el si tiene el don de saber hacer cosquillas, no el tacto de los Potter claro está, pero tiene un "algo" en sus manos que muestran una gran precisión.

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAUUUUUUU!!!!! ¡Esa si que fue una sorpresa! El día que me encontré a mí querido lobito de vuelta en nuestro pasillo y convertido en todo un profesor en Hogwarts. Como disfruté aquel primer día que lo vi pasar, hablando ilusionado con el hijo del amigo al que tan unido lo sabía. Lo que más pena me daba y me da es ver en el estado en que viene, cada 28 días, cara cansada y demacrada, ojos hundidos y casi sin fuerzas. Sigue siendo igual que de joven, serio, sus actos muy medidos, pero la responsabilidad nunca le quitó el humor aunque ahora que sus amigos no están parece siempre apagado y solitario. Suele pasar de largo, como antaño, siempre eran los otros dos los que entraban más no él, él era prefecto.

Y como no recordar a otro prefecto, un muchacho tan apuesto como educado, fiel y leal para con todos. Por ese mismo motivo, por ser él el prefecto de su Casa es que era él y no algún otro compañero quien acudía las cocinas a por el tan ansiado chocolate para sus tejones. Una de las últimas veces que entró fue para celebrar que lo habían elegido Campeón de Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Después de eso solo lo vi pasar camino de su torre. Me apenó mucho saber que había muerto asesinado a la orden de aquel engreído Slytherin que un día me dijo no volvería jamás a estas cocinas pues el lugar no era digno de su sangre. ¿Qué sangre diría yo cuando en sus venas también corre parte de esa otra sangre que él y los suyos tanto odian? Que pena me provoca que el recuerdo de tan bella persona tenga que venir a asociado al del malvado que tantos males causa y causó.

>>>>>>

Podría recordar a casi todos los que con asidua frecuencia venían y vienen por aquí pero mis recuerdos se harían más largos que mis años de existencia, y eso, es mucho decir. Tal vez otros cuadros del castillo, o los personajes allí reflejados, esos que provistos de piernas y conciencia humana pueden moverse entre plantas y pasillos pasando, casi inadvertidos por los chicos de una pintura a otra, tal vez ellos conozcan y oigan secretos que mi perenne estancia en este bodegón me impiden conocer. Pero ninguno de ellos será acariciado por ciertos dedos que crean mi deleite haciendo que las angustias causadas por dedos crueles se envanezcan de mi memoria. A veces un don puede convertirse en martirio, pero el don que escondo bajo mi piel también me llena de gratos y bellos recuerdos.

Soy una pera, de un bodegón del castillo de Hogwarts, pero también soy una especie de picaporte animado en una puerta de entrada a un mundo ideal para el más goloso. Y para el que aún no lo sepa que tenga en cuenta que, el candado de esta puerta no se abre a la voz de un 'alohomora', sino a la sutil caricia de un 'rictusempra'.

* * *

Bueno esto es parte de un reto que lanzaron en el foro en el que estoy. Había tres opciones para escribir: criaturas del fondo del lago (ya tenía el one-shot de "La sirena" así que no me apetecía hacer otro igual), Hagrid (tenía una idea muy buena pero me apetecía más esta que saqué y al final lo acabé metiendo disimuladamente) y como no el que escogí... La pera del bodegón que da acceso a las cocinas. Intenté hacer algo con un tono de humor pero conste que yo no lo veo tan humorístico como pensé aunque hay quien vi que se partía de risa leyendo el borrador. Fue esa actitud la que me animo a alargarlo un poco más de lo que estaba y a subirlo también.

El titulo elegido, pues para despistar y porque al final se explica el motivo puesto que pensaba más en el efecto del hechizo en sí que en otra cosas. Bueno espero que el paseo por los personajes elegidos a través de "la pera" os traiga la nostalgia y el recuerdo que a mí. Espero que os guste.


End file.
